Little Snarf Knocking at the door
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Side story to our heart home. Snarf’s past comes unexpectedly when a little female snarf child comes to third earth. She says she is his daughter. Now he is in for quite a ride into fatherhood.


_Side story to our heart home. Snarf's past comes unexpectedly when a little female snarf child comes to third earth. She says she is his daughter. Now he is in for quite a ride into fatherhood._

Chapter 1

Snarf and Snarfer were looking at an album they put together it has all the Thundercats baby and childhood pictures even current pictures.

"Look is that really you as a baby uncle Snarf?" Snarfer asked.

"Yes," Snarf said.

Lion-o took a look in Thundercats album was a baby Snarf two be exact. "I see two baby snarfs in the picture." Lion-o said.

"The other is my twin brother Chester Snarfer's father," Snarf said. "This one is Chester." He said pointing at the one on the left. "and this one is me," he said pointing at the one on the right.

"Why are your ears folded shut and your eyes closed?" Lion-o asked.

"Because Snarfs are born with their eyes and ears closed." Snarf said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats joined in looking at the album.

"Look that's me," Panthro said.

"Boy you were just a little guy," Wilykat said.

"We all start out little," Tygra said.

They saw everyone's baby pictures. "Look there's Snarfer that is the day he was born," Snarf said. "That was a crazy day," he said.

"There is Lion-o," Liosia (Lion-o's wife) said.

"Yes I took that picture when Tygra and were welcomed into the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Panthro remember the first time we changed Lion-o's diaper?" Tygra asked.

"We promised never to speak of that again, but yes I remember boy was that more difficult than I thought," Panthro said.

"Oh yes I remember you two couldn't find the diapers until after you wrapped his backside in toilet paper." Snarf said.

"Boy you didn't know what you were doing," Lion-o said.

"We didn't know what we were doing is true but every time a Thundercat a had first everyone else had first." Panthro said.

"Yes sometimes the firsts for most people happen later than others," Lynx-o said.

"Yes it does," Snarf said.

"Also the thing about life it's full of the unexpected." Lynx-o said.

"Yes sometimes a big unexpected change comes knocking when you least expect it," Pumyra said.

"Well I know one thing it's a good thing," Lion-o said kissing Liosia.

"It sure is, I am excited at thought of our new baby coming," Liosia said.

"I know I am looking forward to it too it will be here in eight months," Lion-o said.

"Yes a baby at the lair it's a wonderful thing," Snarf said.

"I know you will be a big help," Lion-o said.

"I sure will," Snarf said.

Meanwhile a little girl snarf escaped Shiner's ship in an escape pod she was glad to have given them the slip. Shiner went to the planet of Snarfs to take some snarfs because he had a customer who wanted snarf slaves. The others escaped capture while this little girl was captured but do to having slim wrists she escaped by giving the guards the slip and got in the pod and it took her to Third earth.

She saw where she was. It was amazing she began to look around.

She walked around for a while and found cats lair she recalled her mother and the other snarfs showed her a picture of it. It was cats lair the home of the Thundercats she decided to see if they could help her.

She went up to the door and knocked on it. Wilykit answered the door. She was surprised to see a female snarf child. "Who are you and how did you get here?" Wilykit asked.

"I came here in an escape pod someone called captain shiner kidnapped me from the planet of the snarfs and I gave his guards the slip and I wound up here and where am I?" The little snarf asked.

"You are on Third earth my name is Wilykit what is your name?" Wilykit asked.

"I don't have a name, my mom just called me her little angel she never knew what to name me," the little snarf said.

"I see," Wilykit said. "Come inside we will try to help you," she said.

Wilykit took the little snarf inside and told the other Thundercats what was she was told.

"Don't worry we will get you back to your mother," Tygra said.

"My mom went missing one night and never came back we never knew what happened or where she is," the little snarf said.

Snarf came in and saw the little snarf child. He was told the same thing. The little child recognized him from her mother's picture. "Did you know a snarf called Snarfette?" She asked him.

"Yes she was my fiancé" Snarf said.

"Hi we never met I am your daughter," the little snarf said.

Snarf was shocked. "Care to explain Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"Well before Thundera's destruction Snarfette and I we well," Snarf said.

"We get the picture," Tygra said.

"How old are you sweetie?" Cheetara asked.

"Five," the little snarf answered.

"How can she be my kid Snarfette and I never had secrets before," Snarf said. "Snarfette is missing and now this little one comes here after escaping Shiner and claims I am her father. I find this hard believe," Snarf said.

"How about I do a DNA test," Pumyra said.

"That would be helpful," Snarf said.

Pumyra took blood samples from Snarf and the child and did some testing.

"Are you sure I am your father little one?" Snarf asked.

"Yes are you sure uncle Snarf is your father?" Snarfer asked.

"Yes I seen him before from the picture mommy had," the little snarf child said.

"I got the results and she is your daughter Snarf," Pumyra said.

Snarf didn't say anything he just passed out.

"Well this was definitely unexpected," Bengali said.

To be continued.


End file.
